


What's a Bodyguard to Do?

by UndeservingHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, M/M, TV set AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an up and comer on the set of a teen television series. When a new director steps in, he becomes best friends with the tall stranger. </p><p>And the oldest Winchester finds the little angel absolutely irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the New Director Is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission work for jandbloveloki on tumblr. 
> 
> I hope they enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“WHO IN THE BLOODY FUCK TOOK MY MEASURING TAPE BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANY OF YOU LITTLE SQUINTS TOOK IT TO MEASURE YOUR DICK, I’LL CUT IT OFF!”

  
Teenagers scattered away from the door to the clothing section of the set and the enraged Scotsman standing there, huffing in his expensive suit. His face was red and he looked particularly pissed off compared to his usually unimpressed expression.

  
Castiel looked up from where he was practicing his lines while the make-up artist made sure he was still in pristine condition and his brows came down over his eyes. She pushed his unruly hair up off his forehead as he did and tutted because it didn’t lay right.

  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Balthazar grinning as he pretended not to notice that everyone else looked terrified of Crowley.

  
Cas rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his script since he was supposed to be in the next scene they were shooting.

  
He was a side character in a drama on television, but he didn’t mind standing in the background most of the time. He wasn’t an attention-seeker by nature. That, and he only had to work two days a week so it gave him plenty of time to do his school work so his father didn’t get upset with him.

  
They called for him on set and he got up, thanking the make-up artist quietly as he laid his script down on the table in front of her station. He went to sit in the desk chair and face the computer that he was supposedly working on in the scene and took a deep breath before astutely ignoring the cameras around him and following his cues.

  
Meg, the main character's actress, was all ready to come in through the door and have a giant breakdown on his shoulder and he was supposed to pet her and make sure she was okay.

  
Scenes like this always made him nervous since he thought Meg was pretty.

  
Before the director could call action, one of the executive producers came through the door and spoke quietly to him and he looked a little angry. “I’m in the middle of a scene, John.”

  
The exec just shook his head and made a gesture that the director should follow him. In answer, he told everyone to leave for the rest of the day since they only had about an hour anyway.

  
Cas relaxed and sighed in relief that he wouldn’t have to hold Meg too close today and worry about his unruly hormones causing awkwardness. He’d had it happen once before, but no one else had noticed.

  
He got up and went to get his coat from the costume department after changing back into his clothes. He pulled out his phone to call his father when Balthazar came up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

  
“Want to see something funny?” he asked, directing Cas out to the parking lot regardless of what he answered.

  
“Not really, Balthazar,” Cas replied, sliding his phone back into his pocket in resignation.

  
Balthazar led him out and they hunkered down behind someone’s truck as the blonde pointed to an expensive-looking car. “Watch there.”

  
Cas lowered himself a little more so he could duck out of the way if he needed to. “What am I watching for?”

  
Balthazar grinned. “Crowley. I took his tape. I left it for him where he wouldn’t look.”

  
Cas’s brows came down. “He’s going to kill you with it one of these days.”

  
“Shhh... Here he comes.”

  
They lowered themselves to where they could barely be seen over the bed of the truck and watched as Crowley came out to his car, unlocking it. He opened the door and an enraged noise came from that direction.

  
Balthazar sank to the ground in a fit of silent giggles while Cas just rolled his eyes and sat down beside him. “What did you do with it, exactly?” he asked quietly.

  
“Tied it ‘round the steering wheel, pretty as you please,” he said as he wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. He hiccuped slightly with his quiet laughter. “Wonder what I should do next,” he mused.

  
Cas shook his head. “I don’t know and I don’t think I want to. I’m going to go. I have to call my dad. I’ve still got some trigonometry homework to do.”

  
Balthazar sighed as if put upon. “You are absolutely no fun, Cassy. You need to lighten up.”

  
Cas just waved him off as he got up and ducked back toward the building, checking to make sure Crowley was still occupied with trying to untie his steering wheel.

***

“Hey, Cassy, did you hear?” Balthazar asked when he answered his phone at nearly five o’clock the next morning.

  
Cas blinked at his clock beside his bed and rubbed at his eye while he tried to figure out why the blonde was calling him this early. “Hear about what?”

  
“Ward got cut loose. They found out he was sleeping with Meg.”

  
Cas shot up in bed. “What?!”

  
Balthazar started laughing. “Yeah. That’s what I said. Why would he ever want to sleep with her... But anyway,” he said, promptly cutting Cas off. “Yeah, he got sacked so they’re bringing in a new guy today. He’s going to have a lot of catching up to do so they’re calling us in a couple of hours early. I told Joleene I’d call you since you’re grumpy in the morning.”

  
“I’m not grumpy,” he grumbled. He rubbed his eyes again. “I can’t believe they were sleeping together,” he said quietly. So much for his fantasies about asking Meg out. She was obviously into men much older than himself.

  
“Yeah, not a good match, eh? They want us in at ‘round seven. I’ve got to go so I can get the little ones ready for school, then I’ll see you on set.”

  
Cas nodded, then remembered Balthazar couldn’t see him. “Yeah. Will do. Say hi to Anna for me.”

  
It was easy to forget Balthazar was in charge of his younger siblings and getting them off to school while their parents were already at work. He was such a giant pain in the ass most of the time. Cas figured that might have something to do with it. Hard to get attention when you’re always the one giving it.

  
He hung up and collapsed back on his bed for another hour of sleep before he would have to get Chuck up and feed him before getting him to drive him to set. It was hard to believe Cas was the son sometimes.

  
He loved his father, but sometimes, dealing with him was hard.

***

Cas walked into set and headed for the costume department but stopped when he saw the queue outside the doors. They were closed which was unusual.

Cautious, he walked forward and stifled a yawn behind the back of his hand. He saw Balthazar and walked over to him.

  
“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked.

  
The blonde smiled like a cat that got a whole chicken. “Crowley is not happy.”

  
“What did you do?”

  
Balthazar’s smile just widened. “Absolutely nothing, today.”

  
Cas rolled his eyes. “Today,” he grumbled. “So what happened?”

  
“He doesn’t like the director.”

  
“Why not?” Cas asked as he sat his bag near his feet and pulled his coat off.

  
“You’ll see.”

  
A bang from doors in the costume department sounded and then a heated voice could be heard as it approached the main set. “--No way I’m letting some seventeen year old moose tell me what I can and cannot do on this set. I was working on major motion pictures while he was in diapers. Not bloody likely.”

  
The door crashed open and the queue scattered as they darted out of Crowley’s way as he stormed past to exit.

  
Balthazar looked positively delighted. “This is going to be good.”

  
Cas waited with everyone else for a few moments before a tall, gangly teen that looked to be around Cas’s age walked out of the costume door. He looked put upon and a ridge had settled between his brows as hazel eyes swept the gathered crowd.

***

He stood head and almost shoulders over everyone else as he did. He took a breath and collected himself before he spoke. “Okay, guys, this is what I need from you. I need all of you to get where you usually go and I’ll come find you so we can talk and I can get my feet under me. Bear with me and we’ll get through this as quickly as we can. I’m sorry you all had to come in early and some of you had to come in on your day off, but this had to be done.

  
“To the late arrivals, my name is Sam Winchester. I’m your new director. Ward, your ex-director effective last night, was found to be unfit for this job by the producers and the president of the company so I’ve been asked to take his place.

  
“I know you’re all thinking I’m not much older than you, and you’re right. Some of you are probably even older than I am. But we’ll get into my credentials later. For now, I just need you guys to help me keep this ship afloat until I can plug all the holes. If you guys need me, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

  
Cas listened to the tall teen and found the sure way he spoke and the concern on his face was enough to make him feel like Sam was being sincere. He would be a bit reserved about his opinion until he saw him actually direct, but so far, he seemed pretty nice.

  
Sam leaned over when Joleene approached him so he could hear her over the murmur of people as they started to disperse. He sighed and nodded as she talked but moved off back toward the costume department.

  
“Told you it was going to be good,” Balthazar said beside him, drawing his attention back to the blonde.

  
He nodded and moved toward costuming to change into the outfit he’d had on the day before just in case they actually got around to shooting. He put his things into his locker after he changed and Balthazar did the same.

  
He played Cas’s cousin on the show and played it with an American accent better than some of the Americans did. It always amazed Cas when he did it.

Instead of posh clothes like he usually wore, he was put into jeans and a t-shirt that had seen better days. He didn’t even seem to mind the change.

  
“Helps me build character, or something,” he’d told Cas once.

  
They made their way back out to where the rest of the cast and the crew were all sitting around or working on the set pieces to get the lighting just right in case Sam got ready to work. The make-up artists’ chairs were empty so they wandered that way and got fixed up for the day.

  
That was where Sam found them when he came back out about twenty minutes later. He strode over on long legs and held his hand out to Balthazar first and then Cas. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said after they’d introduced themselves. “I’m sorry if I fumble a little today. I’m kind of nervous and there’s a lot to do since this is the middle of an episode. I just wanted to figure out where we were at and what you guys needed from me, if anything.”

  
Cas listened as Balthazar commented on something and Sam seemed to relax, shoulders easing in his Carhartt.

  
After a few minutes, Cas grew brave enough to speak. “What will happen to Meg?”

  
Sam looked a little pained. “The network is seriously not happy about it, but she’s the main character so they can’t just can her. So everything but the director is going to stay the same. She’s going to take a pay cut though and her contract may run out this season. I’m not sure. I haven’t had a chance to look over the paperwork yet.”

  
Cas wasn’t entirely sure if he was relieved or not but figured it was probably better for all of them that Meg not get fired.

  
“Too bad the silly bird got caught doing the nasty. Of course, what could she expect in the line of work we’re in. Plus, she’s a ‘child star’ so the heat is even higher on her.” Balthazar shook his head. “Ah well. No time for gossip, eh?”

  
Sam nodded. “Right. I need to get moving. I’m going to be dealing with the Crowley thing for the next hour or so. Thankfully his assistant stuck around and knows pretty much what we need for today so I’ll be over there. We may be able to get going in a couple of hours. Come find me if you need to talk to me about anything.”

  
They both nodded and watched as he walked away.

  
“I like him. He’s way better than Ward. He isn’t a pretentious asshole when it comes to talking to us.”

  
Cas nodded in agreement. “I guess the age thing counts in our favor this time.”

  
Ward had been a good director to a point, but he’d treated them like small children or adults. No in between. So when someone couldn’t work because of school or because they were dealing with something at home, he tended to be extra hard on the rest of them or pick on the person that had to skip out.

  
It didn’t feel like that would be happening with Sam.


	2. In the Name of Pie

Three weeks in and Cas’s suspicions were fulfilled. Sam was good to work with. He was a veritable prodigy behind the camera and took a Spielberg approach with a camera lense as the actors went through their bits. 

He got what he wanted in only a few takes unless Balthazar had him laughing or Meg was having an ‘off day’ which was happening more and more frequently since Ward’s sacking. 

Cas could see the slight panic in Sam’s eyes when she made them take yet another shot. When they were done for the day after another ‘off day’, Cas approached him. “Hey, Sam.” 

Sam looked up from the print out of the script he was looking over and smiled. “Hey, Castiel. What’s up?” 

Cas shrugged. “Just noticed you’re kind of stressed out. You wanna go grab a bite to eat and play some video games at my place?” 

Sam looked more than a little surprised at the offer. “I... Well... Sure.” 

Cas smiled. “Good. You let this get in your head and it will eat you from the inside out,” he said as he gestured around them. 

Sam laughed. “Yeah. You’re right.” 

He stood and Cas looked up at him. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how tall you are.” 

The smile never strayed from his face. “My brother says the same thing.” 

Cas tilted his head and squinted at him slightly. “You have a brother?” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah. He should be here in a few minutes to give me a ride. You can meet him then. He’s three and a half years older than me.” 

“For some reason, I pegged you as an only child,” he said as he pulled on his coat. 

Sam just shrugged. “Probably because I’m the one that actually has my shit together. Dean is a little... scatter-brained sometimes. He acts like a kid.” 

Cas nodded. “Balthazar is the same way, though he’s the oldest with four younger siblings.” 

“Mhmm.” Sam pulled on a knit hat as they walked out to the parking lot and clouds of silver left his mouth as he smiled. “Hey, it’s snowing.” 

Cas looked up from where he’d been trying to put his book back into his bag and let a smile touch his lips. “So it is.” 

A low rumble came from their right and headlights came around the corner of the building on the front of a sleek black car that was still in beautiful condition considering its age. 

“There he is,” Sam sighed. 

Cas’s eyes widened as the car pulled closer. He’d expected a newer car for the older Winchester, but he wasn’t complaining. “Wow.” 

Sam laughed. “God, don’t let him see that expression. He’ll strut like a rooster.” 

Cas quickly schooled his expression back into neutral and thanked God he’d been gifted with excellent acting skills.

“Hey, Sammy,” called a voice as the car rolled up. The driver’s window was down so Dean could talk to his brother. He caught sight of the brunette beside his brother and raised a brow. “Who you got with you?” 

Cas’s cool facade almost broke. He hadn’t expected a real life Ken doll to pick them up. In his opinion though, Dean was more attractive than the doll ever thought about being with green eyes and freckles across his nose.

“Let us get in the car and I’ll introduce you. It’s too friggin’ cold,” Sam said as he walked around the car to get in. 

Cas took that as his cue to follow him around and slid in behind him into the back seat. He was still trying to recover from being in Dean’s car and seeing the older Winchester’s face when Sam introduced him. 

“This is Castiel. He’s one of my actors.” 

Cas tried to smile as Dean turned slightly in his seat to look him over. He grinned at him and left Cas stunned. 

“Castiel, huh? Mind if I call you Cas? I kind of suck at remembering names.” 

Cas just nodded and he turned back to Sam. “So what’s Cas doing in my car, Sammy?” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “He’s coming with us to get food and then we’re going to his house.” 

Dean’s brow went up and Cas felt almost like he was watching parents fight for a second before Dean shrugged. “Good thing I didn’t have anything better to do tonight.” 

***

Cas heard more than saw the waitress putting glasses into the plastic tub on the table behind them as they sat down. He was sitting next to Sam against the window in the diner. He wasn’t even going to complain about elbow room since he got to look at Dean better.

He tried not to be obvious about it though. He tried not to make it obvious that he was cataloguing things about Dean’s face. Too bad he was terrible at subterfuge when it came to his eyes. 

Dean rubbed a hand over the lower half of his face, his palm scratching over stubble. “Something on my face?” 

Cas dropped his eyes and shook his head. “No. Sorry. I was thinking.” 

Dean didn’t quite believe him but he wasn’t going to poke at it. He looked over at Sam. “So his place, huh? What are you guys gonna do?”

Sam shrugged. “Video games. The set’s off for tomorrow so I don’t have anything that needs doing tonight.” 

Dean sat back and stretched out a little, one arm going along the back of the booth as he got comfortable. 

For some odd reason, it made Cas think of a cat uncurling.

The waitress that had been stacking glasses stepped over and asked them what they wanted to drink. Dean gestured to Cas first and made the younger brunette blink before saying, “A strawberry milkshake, please?” 

Sam told her he’d take water and Dean seemed to think about it for a minute. “I’ll take a shake too.”

She nodded and moved away, taking the bucket of dishes with her. 

Dean was busy looking around while Cas was busy looking at Dean. Sam was fiddling with his spoon before he glanced over and caught the look on Cas’s face as he looked at his brother. He smiled slightly to himself and kept playing with the cutlery. 

“So, I don’t really know much about you yet. Where are you from?” Cas asked as he tore his eyes away from Dean to look at Sam. 

“Lawrence, Kansas,” Dean answered before Sam could. “But we live all over. Up until recently, anyway.” 

Sam looked down and smiled a little wider. “Yeah. Since I went to film school, we put down roots here so I could focus better.” 

“Why did you move all over, if I can ask?” he looked between both of them for the answer. 

“Our dad. He’s a marine. We got moved all over when he was stationed around. Our mom died when we were kids,” Sam said, sounding sad.

Cas noticed Dean was looking away pointedly. “I’m sorry,” he said with as much weight as he could muster. “My mother died when I was small too so I know how that is.” 

Dean looked over then, a serious expression on his face as he studied Cas. Before Cas could figure out what he was thinking, he looked away and his expression changed to one of delight. “Oh, dude, they have pie.” 

Sam put a hand over his face with a long-suffering sigh. “Dean... Food first at least.” 

Dean turned to him and gave him a look. “Dude, it’s pie.” 

Cas smiled slightly. Apparently, the battle over pie was a long running one. 

The waitress came back and gave them their drinks and asked them what they wanted. Sam got a salad and Dean rattled off a burger concoction that had everything under the sun on it with fries. 

Cas said, “I’ll have the same thing.” 

Dean and Sam both looked at him. Dean was a little impressed and Sam looked a bit horrified. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I’ve only ever seen Dean eat that...” 

Cas shrugged. “I’m technically still growing. And I really do like cheeseburgers.” 

Dean laughed and looked at Sam. “He’s not like those other dickheads you used to work with. I like him.” 

Cas’s cheeks flushed slightly and he looked down as he sipped his shake. 

“Dean...” Sam sounded irritated again. 

“What? It’s the truth. He’s younger than I’m used to with your friends, but still.” 

Cas grimaced slightly at the age gap being pointed out. He looked up though and put his neutrally curious face back on. “How old are you, Dean?” 

Dean looked over at him. “Twenty. I’ll be twenty-one this summer.” 

Cas swallowed. That was a bigger age gap than he’d anticipated. He supposed part of that was Dean’s fault. He acted and apparently ate like a teenager so it was easy to underestimate his age. 

“How old are you?” he asked. 

Cas felt the answer fall out of his mouth before he could even fudge it a little. “Sixteen.” He saw the brow go up over Dean’s eye and carried on. “But I’ll be seventeen in two weeks.” 

Sam watched as they felt each other out and hid his amusement. He knew Dean better than anybody and Cas was not like Dean’s usual type at all, but he’d have to be blind to miss the subtle shift of Dean’s eyes trying to figure out what Cas had under his coat. 

He shook his head slightly as he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He pulled it out and groaned. “Damn. It’s Joleene.” 

He got up to answer it so he wouldn’t be rude as Cas and Dean talked. 

“Happy early birthday since I’ll forget,” Dean said as he picked up his shake and took a drink. 

Cas tracked the movement and smiled. “Thank you.” 

They sat in companionable silence for a while as the waitress came back with their food. Sam was right behind her and asked her for a box to go, apologizing for the inconvenience. He sat back down. 

“What’s with the box?” Dean asked with fries in his mouth. 

Cas was chewing silently as he looked over at Sam as well. 

“Seems like Crowley decided he wants to play. I’ve got to go meet him so we can get the costumes for the next episode straight.” 

Cas swallowed. “Can I ask a favour?” 

Sam arched a brow at him. “What is it?” 

“If the trenchcoat that I wore last season is getting ditched, can I have it? I wore it so often that I’m kind of attached to it even though it’s not really mine.” Cas flushed slightly at the admission but he didn’t look away from Sam.

Sam smiled. “Sure. We just donate that stuff anyway when we can’t use it anymore. I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thank you, Sam.” He turned back to his food and started in on his burger while the waitress came back with a box and Sam packed up his food. 

“Alright, I’ll see you guys later,” he said as he stood. 

“You want a ride?” Dean asked. 

“Nah. I’ll grab a taxi. Will you make sure he gets home?” he said as he tilted his head toward Cas. 

Dean nodded. “Sure.” 

It was then that Cas realized that he was going to be left alone with Dean. He swallowed his bite of food and tried to hide the fact that his face was red as he waved to Sam. 

Sam waved back and walked out, smiling to himself. He’d been the one to tell Crowley they needed to meet. The Scotsman had been unhappy with him, but he’d agreed so Sam had an excuse to leave the two alone. He liked Cas a lot and he hoped Dean would at least be friends with him since Dean didn’t really have many friends either. 

Dean turned back to his burger after watching Sammy catch a cab outside and moved his arm to get more ketchup but his elbow hit his glass and tipped it. He caught it but not before most of the contents hit the floor beside the table. He groaned. “Damn. I really liked that shake.” 

He got up and got a mop from the waitress and cleaned it up before sitting back down while Cas watched, fidgeting because there wasn’t really any way he could help. 

“You can have some of mine,” he offered as Dean picked his burger back up. 

“Huh?”

Cas motioned to his glass. “You can have some of my shake. I don’t care to share.” 

Dean tapped his finger on the burger for a second, ring flashing, before putting it down and plucking Sammy’s unused straw up off the table and pulling the paper off of it to stick down in Cas’s shake. “Thanks.” 

Cas smiled slightly as his cheeks tinged. “Welcome.” 

They ate together in silence for a few minutes. “You know, I feel like I should teach you something since you shared your shake,” Dean said as he wiped his mouth. 

Cas tilted his head. “Teach me something?” 

Dean nodded and looked around before spotting the cherry on top of the shake and grinned slowly. Cas was more occupied with the look on Dean’s face than what he said next. “Can you tie a cherry stem in a knot with your mouth?” 

“What?” he asked.

“Can you tie a cherry stem with your mouth?” he asked again, looking amused.

Cas shook his head. “No.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and plucked it from the whipped cream before pulling the cherry off with his teeth and chewed it while he held it out to Cas. “Here. Put that in your mouth but don’t swallow it.” 

Cas took the stem from his cautiously and brought it to his lips, placing it on his tongue and closing his mouth around it. He was very much aware that it had touched Dean’s mouth and that Dean was about to teach him something that was seen as a special talent. 

“Dean, I don’t understand why I need to know how to do this,” he said after moving the stem over to the side of his mouth. 

Dean shrugged. “If for no other reason than to tell your friends they suck when they can’t do it.” 

Cas rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair before letting out a sigh. “Fine.” 

Dean grinned at him. “Awesome.” He sat forward. “Now, you gotta fold it in half, but make sure not to break it.” Cas lifted his hand to his mouth to take it out and do as Dean told him but Dean shook his head. “No, do it with your mouth.” 

Cas dropped his hand and concentration graced his face as he followed Dean’s instructions, folding the stem with the help of his teeth. 

Dean watched in amusement. He was wondering if Cas was actually going to be able to do it. He carefully instructed him and watched as Cas’s brows knitted together as he tried to focus and do exactly as Dean told him. 

He got distracted by the way Cas’s eyes went unfocused and then he noticed just how fucking blue they were. 

Then Cas’s face lit up and he stuck out his tongue with a neatly knotted cherry stem resting on top. 

Dean sat back slightly and slapped on a self-satisfied smirk while he internally told himself that Cas was not hot as fuck because he could do that. “Congratulations.” 

Cas was still smiling as he plucked it from his mouth and sat it on the edge of his plate. “While I don’t think I’ll ever use that knowledge again, thank you for teaching me.” 

Dean snorted. “You sound kind of like Sam with the way you talk.” 

Cas shrugged. “I was home schooled by my father and he’s a writer. I suppose it comes out in the way I speak sometimes.” 

Dean nodded. “Never had much steady education. Dad got moved around too much. Got my GED and never looked back.” 

“You seem like you’re very intelligent though, Dean.” 

An expression that looked almost sad flitted across Dean’s face before he put the smile back on. “Not hardly, Cas. I’m just a grunt.” 

Cas didn’t know what to say to that, but the waitress came up to save them from the awkward that had settled between them. Dean grinned up at her. “Pie please.” 

“Which kind do you want, honey?” she asked. 

“Which one’s the one you like?” 

She smiled down at him. “I like the pecan.” 

“Pecan it is.” He looked delighted at the very thought of it.

She looked over at Cas. “Want a piece, darling?” 

He shook his head. “No, thank you, ma’am.” 

She smiled at him. “You change your mind, you let me know.” 

She took their plates and left. 

Dean leaned forward and drank part of Cas’s shake while blue eyes tried not to watch him and think how very much this resembled a date from Grease. He had to remind himself that it wasn’t a date even though he sort of wanted it to be. Dean was very attractive and seemed to be enjoying himself for the most part even if he was significantly older than Cas. Cas internally cringed, sighing audibly. 

Dean tilted his head at him. “You alright?” 

Cas looked up and nodded. “I’m fine. Thank you. I was just thinking.” 

“‘Bout what?” 

Cas shrugged. “Trigonometry homework. I’m not very good at it.” 

Dean nodded. “I’m pretty good at math. Never got into those higher classes though since no one was teaching the same thing in the schools I bounced around to.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

He just shrugged. “No loss on my part. I hate homework. Unless homework involved a cheerleader,” he said as he smiled. It was very much a man pleased with himself. 

Cas found that he liked it. “I see.” 

“What? You never necked with a cheerleader before?” Dean asked. 

Cas shook his head. “No, I haven’t. I didn’t go to public school so I’ve never even talked to a cheerleader except Meg. And she only did it in middle school since she’s home schooled now too.” 

Dean shook his head in sadness. “That, my friend, is a tragedy. Definitely need to find you a cheerleader so you can get your Bender on.” 

“Bender?” Cas asked with the head tilt again. 

Dean looked wounded. “You’ve never seen Breakfast Club?” 

Cas shook his head and he made a noise that sounded pained. “What the hell is wrong with this generation.” 

“Dean, you’re only four years older than me.” 

Dean let his head fall back. “Yeah, but I thought everyone had seen that movie. You really need to watch it.” 

For a brief moment while the waitress came back with Dean’s slice of pie, Cas let himself muse what watching a movie with Dean might be like. 

Dean almost swooned over the slice in front of him and reverently cut into it as Cas watched. On anyone else, the expression on Dean’s face would have looked ridiculous in the context, but Dean just looked like he was at the feet of a deity when he finally put the morsel into his mouth. 

Cas filed that look away in case he ever needed something to smile about and asked, “I take it you enjoy pie.” 

“Sometimes it’s tied with sex on the list of things I enjoy,” Dean said as he cut off another piece. 

Cas’s face flushed scarlet at the candid way Dean admitted that and pulled his shake close to drink so he could have an excuse as to why he didn’t speak. 

Dean looked up and caught him though. “What?” He looked confused before it dawned on him. “Wait, have you never...?” 

Cas shook his head and put his face in his hands, setting his elbows on the table. “No. Never.” 

“Huh...” 

He peeked at Dean and the other looked completely stunned by that news, as if it hadn’t occurred to him. He smiled slightly behind his hands before pulling himself back together to a neutral expression. 

"Did you assume I had?" he asked. 

Dean shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, you're good looking for a dude."

Cas tried not to slide down in the bench seat with how happy that comment made him and managed pretty well. "Thank you." He cleared his throat. "But no. I've never... done that."

Dean nodded as he finished his pie. He wiped his mouth and asked, "So where am I taking you?" 

Cas was confused before he remembered Dean was supposed to take him home. "I live over on the east side of town."

"Oh. So you're a suburb kid." Dean didn't look like he was poking fun but it was hard to tell with him. 

"Yes. I suppose I am." He shrugged and pulled out his wallet to pay for his portion but Dean waved him off and pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and dropped a few bills. "Gotta pay for Sammy’s anyway.”

Cas just nodded, putting his wallet away. He’d never had someone pay for a meal before that wasn’t financially responsible for him. It was... nice. 

He stood when Dean rose and noticed Dean was only a few inches taller than him as they walked side-by-side out to Dean’s car. He was going to get into the back seat out of habit when Dean stopped him. 

“Dude, you can ride in the front. Sammy’s not with us to hog shotgun,” he said over the roof of the car. 

Cas smiled and nodded as he shifted and slid into the cold front seat beside Dean. His teeth chattered against the cold and he wrapped his coat tighter around him. 

Dean chuckled and turned around in the seat to pull a blanket from where it had been folded over the back seat. “Here,” he said as he handed it to Cas. “It’ll take a couple minutes for the heat to get up to par. She’s getting lazy in her old age. Unfortunately, there’s nothing I can do no matter how many times I take her apart.” 

Cas took it gratefully and wrapped himself up in it, pulling his legs up so his heels were on the edge of the seat. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

Dean watched traffic before pulling out and heading east. “So Sammy’s been bossing you guys around, huh? How’s he doing?” he asked. He tried to hide the fact that he was concerned about Sam doing a good job. 

He failed miserably. 

Cas just smiled. “He’s doing an excellent job. He’s better than our last director for sure. He understands the majority of us better and doesn’t take it too hard when someone is having an off day. Meg’s being a total pain though. She’s torn up because Ward got fired.” 

“That’s the old director, right?” 

Cas nodded and watched Dean’s profile in the passing headlights. “Yes, they were caught sleeping together.” He shook his head. “I thought she was pretty. Well, I suppose she still is, but now, it’s different.” 

Dean hummed. “Yeah. Kinda sucks when you find out you’re not old enough for a chick.” 

Cas squinted at him. “Have you had that happen?” 

“Yeah. When I was in high school. Had this friend in El Paso. His mom was rockin’. She turned me down though. Too bad.” He shrugged as if it was no big deal but Cas’s eyes were huge. 

“You hit on your friend’s mom?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah. She was a knockout. Had to give it a shot.” He leaned forward slightly and turned the heat on and a subtle rattle started. 

Cas tilted his head. “What’s that?” he asked.

“What?” 

“That rattling?” Dean wasn’t acting concerned and he didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. 

A light blush touched Dean’s face under his freckles. “I... uh... Well, when I was a kid, I stuffed LEGOs down the vent. They’re still in there.” 

Cas laughed quietly. “I see.” 

Dean’s mouth turned up at the corners as he turned off the highway. He took the turns as Cas directed and stopped in front of a little two-story house. The grass was a little high and the lights were all on except one on the very top which he assumed was an attic. “This it?” he asked as he leaned over closer to Cas to get a better look.

Cas nodded and tried to ignore how close Dean was to him. “Yes. It is.” He turned to look at Dean and froze because green eyes shifted to look at him and he was still entirely too close. “Th-thank you for driving me home,” he said quietly. 

Dean smiled slowly. “Welcome.” He paused and the smile lessened a bit. “You should probably head inside. Don’t want your dad coming out to find you.” 

Cas nodded, disappointed only slightly. He unwound the blanket as Dean sat back up in his seat and folded it before handing it over. “Thanks again for bringing me home.” 

Dean nodded. “I’ll see you around, Cas.” 

Cas opened the door and looked back. “I hope so,” he said before he got out and closed the door, jogging up the steps to the walkway and up into the house. 

The Impala didn’t move until the door closed behind him.


	3. Evil Dead Sucks

Cas scampered up to his room after letting his dad know he was home and turning off the lights that his dad left on when he forgot what he was doing. He closed the door behind him after clicking the light on. He lived in what used to be the attic, but Chuck had let him renovate it into livable space so he could have somewhere away from the rest of the house to spend time. 

He went to put his bag next to his desk and then collapsed on his bed, coat and shoes still on. He allowed himself to smile about everything that had happened with Dean. It hadn’t been a date, not truly, but he could let himself pretend for a while that it had been. 

He replayed every single moment of the night before he got up with a stupid smile on his face to take off his clothes and change into pajamas. He crawled back into bed after plugging his phone up and smiled to himself in the dark. 

He thought of ways that maybe he could get Dean to pay attention to him. Then a thought struck him. 

Dean adored pie. And Cas was capable of making pie if he tried. 

He grinned. Oh hell yes. Now he had a plan. 

He sank down into restless sleep so he could get up early the next morning and go to the farmers market. 

***

“I swear, if you little piglets keep eating these fucking pies, I’m going to have to re-sew all of your clothes just to let them out,” Crowley said from near the table where Cas had deposited his latest test pies. 

It had started a couple of weeks ago. And Sam couldn’t figure out what had caused it. He’d asked one of the other actors if Cas had ever done it before and he’d just shaken his head with a mouthful of pie. 

He stood back and watched as Balthazar took a piece and went to go outside. He arched a brow since it was about eighteen degrees out there, but he didn’t bring attention to it. If nothing else, Balthazar kept him interested. 

He saw Cas come in from Costuming and crossed the expanse between them to pull him off to the side. “Hey, Cas, can I ask you something?” 

Cas looked up at him with squinted blue eyes. “Of course you can, Sam.” 

“What’s with the pies, man?” he said with a low voice. 

A dusting of pink touched Cas’s face. “I... Well, I was hoping to get some recipes right and I don’t have enough people around my house to give them to, so I just bring them here. I know they won’t go to waste.” 

Sam tilted his head. “Any particular reason why you suddenly have a thing for pie?” 

Cas shook his head hard. “N-no.” 

That, above everything else, made Sam suspicious. 

***

“Balthazar, seriously, Crowley is going to kill you,” Cas mumbled as he huddled in the freezing cold behind a car with the blonde watching Crowley’s car.

“Shh. No he won’t. He still doesn’t know it’s me.” He peeked over the trunk of the car and grinned. “Here he comes.” 

Cas peeked over the car too and held his breath as Crowley unlocked his car. They were close enough this time that he saw the slice of pie sitting on the seat in the car and the rage that left the Scotsman had Balthazar breathless as they scuttled away to a safe distance. 

He broke down in quiet giggles as Cas smiled. He had to admit, Crowley had been a pain about the pies so it was only fair. 

“How do you even keep getting into his car?” he asked as he sat on the icy grass beside Balthazar. 

He pulled a keyring out of his pocket. “Made a copy of it six months ago. He was being a total twat one day and I lifted them from his pocket.” 

Cas shook his head. “You are a nuisance.” 

“I know, but you love me.” 

***

“Hey, Cas, I was wondering if you might want to hang out tomorrow night since we didn’t actually get to hang out,” Sam said when Cas answered his phone. It was the beginning of his week off from work since the show was on a break for the moment and he was sitting at his desk in his room working on school work.   
He sat back from his desk and considered. “I don’t see why not.” 

He could hear Sam’s grin in his voice. “Great! I can come get you. How about six?” 

“That’s fine. It will give me enough time to finish my work for the day,” he said as he looked at his study schedule even though he knew it by heart. 

“Gotcha. I’ll see you then. Later, man.” 

“Bye, Sam. See you tomorrow.” He paused. “Sam! Wait! Is Dean going to be there too?” he asked, trying to hide his hopefulness. 

“Nah. He said he had something to do downtown. I think he’s probably going to take the guys at the pool hall for all they’re worth again.” He sighed. “Just me and you. I have dad’s car so I can still pick you up. He’s out of town right now.” 

Cas tried to hide his disappointment. “That’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Bye, Cas.” 

***

Cas woke and stretched before remembering he was going over to Sam’s tonight. He smiled to himself. He hoped he could entertain Sam. He didn’t often spend time with anyone but Balthazar. 

Remembering that Sam had no idea where he lived, he texted his address to him, getting a thanks in return.

When five o’clock rolled around, he laid down his pen and put his books into order before showering and putting on clean jeans and a t-shirt that had one of his favourite movies on the front. He fought with his hair for ten minutes before he gave up and brushed his teeth. He looked down at his watch and noticed he only had about ten minutes before Sam came to get him. 

He pulled his shoes on and grabbed his coat before running downstairs to tell Chuck where he was going. He just got a distracted wave from behind the computer screen in the den. Shrugging into his coat, he went outside just as an older Ford pulled up. He saw Sam when he leaned over and waved at him. He grinned back and walked carefully down the concrete. Ice and snow were making everything slick. 

He pulled the door open and was greeted by a blast of hot air. He crawled in and closed the door, shivering slightly as the heat suffused through his coat. “Hey, Sam.” 

Sam smiled. “Hey, Cas. How you been?” 

Cas buckled up and shrugged. “I’ve been working on school things mostly. Same thing I do most of the time. Everything going okay on set?” he asked as Sam pulled out and headed toward the southern part of the city where it was mostly apartments and office buildings. 

Sam shrugged. “Crowley is giving me hell, but other than that, it’s going okay. Meg is having more off days.” He shook his head in disappointment. “I wish she’d realize I’m not going anywhere no matter how much she puts off acting. She’s the only person she’s hurting.” 

Cas nodded sadly. “I know. I wish I could do something to help, but we don’t talk much.” 

“It’s not your fault. Not much you can do other than be your character.” 

Cas nodded again and watched as Sam parked. They were in front of a towering apartment building and he looked a little stunned. “You live here?” he asked. 

“Yeah. It was the first place we found when I graduated. We’re still looking for a permanent place.” He turned off the car and got out, Cas following close behind.   
“It’s pretty cheap to be what it is. And I don’t have to worry...” he trailed off. 

“Worry?” Cas prompted as Sam unlocked the door. 

He waved a hand. “Nothing. We just moved around a lot, that’s all.” 

Cas let it drop and followed Sam to the elevator. “I’ve lived in the same place my whole life.” 

Sam smiled slightly. “Must be nice.” 

Cas shrugged. “Just kind of is. I’ve never known anything else.” 

Sam nodded. “I guess that’s true. I’ve never known anything but moving every few weeks either. Except when I was going to school, but Dean and dad kept moving around.” 

“What does Dean do?” he asked since Sam had sort of opened that door. 

“He works on cars when he can find the work. Otherwise, he hustles pool.” He led him out and down the hall to the last door on the left when the elevator stopped. 

“Does he not get in trouble for that?” He had no idea how one ‘hustled’ pool or if it was illegal. 

“He’s gotten the shit kicked out of him a couple times, but nothing too bad. He can usually outrun whoever’s chasing him.” He opened the door and held it open for Cas. “Home sweet home. For now anyway.” 

Cas stepped in and took in the apartment. It was mostly clean but a bit impersonal. He guessed that made sense with what Sam had said about moving all the time. There were furnishings, but no pictures. 

He took off his coat and hung it up next to Sam’s. He saw the soft brown leather one that Dean had been wearing the night he’d picked them up at the set, but didn’t think anything about it. He just figured Dean had a different coat. 

He wandered in after Sam and sat when the taller teen motioned for him to get comfortable. “Want to watch a movie?” he asked.

Cas shrugged. “Sure. Though, I don’t really watch television so I have no idea of anything that’s come out lately.”

Sam nodded. “You like horror movies?” 

“I have no idea. I’ve never watched one.” 

Sam looked scandalized. “You’re joking.” 

“No, I wouldn’t lie about that. I’ve never had the opportunity since Balthazar likes watching action movies,” he said as he watched Sam move to the shelf beside the television. 

“I have seriously got to correct this.”

“Correct what?” said a voice from the hallway. 

Cas froze when he looked back to see Dean standing at the mouth of the hallway in jeans that didn’t seem to want to stay on his hips as he ran a towel over his hair. His skin was still damp from a shower and when he wrapped the towel around his shoulders, his hair stuck up in every direction. 

“He’s never seen a horror movie,” Sam said in answer. 

Green eyes turned to Cas. “You’re kidding.” 

“That’s what I said.” 

Cas looked sheepish and tried to hide the fact that he had not been prepared to see Dean Winchester without a shirt. “I’m sorry. I’ve just never been around anyone who wanted to watch one.” 

Dean came around the other end of the couch and plopped down. “Sammy’s got a huge collection of hack and slash, so I’m sure he’ll fix that for you.” He turned his attention to Cas and pretended not to notice how pink his cheeks had gotten. 

“How you been? Been a while since I saw you.” 

Cas looked over at him and looked stunned momentarily before he got words to come out of his mouth. “I’ve b-been fine. Just working on school since the set is on a break.” 

Having Dean ask about him was making his stomach become restless and he wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good thing. Especially when Dean was shirtless and still very fresh from a shower. 

Then it dawned on him that Dean wasn’t supposed to be there at all. “I don’t mean to be rude, but Sam said you wouldn’t be here. Did your plans fall through?” 

Dean looked at his brother with a raised brow before turning his eyes back to Cas. “No. I just decided it was probably best to park Baby for the night. Some heavy snow is coming in. I don’t have her chains to put on the tires. She’s too heavy and has a tendency to fishtail if I’m not careful.” 

“I would rather not see you hurt,” Cas admitted. 

Dean shrugged. “More worried about Baby. I’d be fine.” 

Sam interrupted. “Cas, might as well give up. The car comes first for him.” 

Dean looked unapologetic as he stood up. “Be back in a minutes, if you ladies don’t mind me busting in on your horror flick night?” 

Cas shook his head automatically while Sam said, “Nah, man. You’ll just pick them apart. I might go get pizza in a few if you promise not to. Dad put the chains on his car before he left yesterday.” 

Dean nodded as he walked to his room. “Deal.” 

He came back a few minutes later with a Led Zeppelin shirt on and a heavy watch around his wrist on a leather band. He looked every bit the eighties rocker guy. Without the hair. 

Sam picked a movie. Something about Evil Dead. Dean came back and plopped down in his place on the couch, looking every bit the bad boy as he ruffled a hand through his hair. “So about that pizza.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to him. “Yeah, yeah. I know.” He looked back over at Cas. “What kind do you like?” 

“Pepperoni.” 

He nodded and went to get his phone, calling it in. He looked back at Cas when he hung up. “Do you want to go with me or stay here and watch the movie?” 

Cas thought about it and shrugged casually. “I’ll stay here. You’ll be back soon and I really do wish to watch this.” 

Sam nodded. “That’s cool. I should only be gone for maybe an hour. There’s this really great place, but it’s all the way across town.” 

“That’s okay. I don’t have anything to do tomorrow. We can watch as many as you like,” he said in hopes that Dean would stay up with them too.

Sam grinned. “Sure.” He grabbed his coat and boots. “I’ll be back in a bit. Dean, don’t ruin the movie for him. And make sure nobody snatches him. He’s my best actor” 

Dean just waved him off. “Be careful.” 

Cas waved at him as he went through the door, cheeks pink at the compliment, and folded his legs up, hugging his knees.


	4. I Didn't Forget

Dean glanced over at Cas when he moved and watched the brunette’s profile in the flashing coming from the television. So far, nothing had happened in the movie other than the kids getting settled in the cabin so he didn’t see fear on Cas’s face. He just saw happy curiosity. 

The kid was entirely too young for him. That’s what he kept telling himself anyway. It was what he’d been telling himself since Cas had gotten out of his car two weeks ago. 

He rubbed a hand over his face and turned his attention back to the movie where shit was starting to get weird. 

Again, he found his eyes straying back over to Cas just as he jumped from a loud noise coming from the TV. His blue eyes were wide and he was hugging his knees awfully hard. Dean wanted to cuddle him, but he refrained. 

Sammy would kill him and he really didn’t want to get involved with someone who was four years younger than him. Okay, he wanted to, but he really didn’t need to. 

He sighed and got up, going to the kitchen. “You want something to drink?” he asked over his shoulder. 

“Yes, please. Anything is fine.” 

He looked back and watched him jump again, smiling slightly to himself. Kid was definitely cute. He was going to kill Sam for getting him tangled up with him. 

He got two glasses of pop and handed one to Cas when he came back. As he sat, his phone buzzed on the table beside him. He picked it up and his brows came down as he frowned at it and flipped it open. “Sammy? You okay?” 

Sam sighed. “Yeah. I’m fine. But the snow got really bad so I’m stuck. Jess doesn’t live that far from here. I’m just going to walk to her place and stay there since I don’t think the Ford will make it back across town.” 

Dean cursed. “Alright. Just text me when you get there so I know you’re good.” 

“Gotcha. Listen, tell Cas I’m really sorry. I don’t mean to keep dumping him on you.” 

Dean nodded. “It’s alright. Just be careful. I don’t need dad wondering how you died all the way across town.” 

He could almost hear the eyeroll. “Yeah. I hear you. I’ll text you. Take care of Cas for me.” 

“Will do.” He hung up and looked over at Cas who was watching him. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked. 

He nodded. “Yeah. Sammy’s stuck over on the other side of town because of the snow.” As an afterthought, he said, “He said he’s sorry that you keep getting stuck with me.” 

Then it hit him that he was going to be stuck with Cas all night. 

Cas just shrugged, but Dean caught the light pink touching his cheeks again. “I really don’t mind. We get along so I see no harm in it.” 

Dean tried to voice what his brain had been coughing up for the last two weeks. “Yeah, but I’m older than you by quite a bit. Figured that might bother you.” He tried not to make it obvious as to what he was talking about, but he hoped Cas picked up on it. 

The teen considered that for a moment and answered, choosing his words carefully from the slow way he spoke. “Dean, I have no problems with having older... friends. You’ve never treated me like I was younger than you. Please don’t start now.” 

He turned back to the screen briefly and flinched when someone got a limb severed. He turned his attention back to Dean since it was far less disturbing. 

Dean was still trying to figure out if Cas knew what he was talking about or not. He searched those big blue eyes and tried not to get distracted. Why did the kid have to be so fucking cute? 

“You do know what I’m talking about don’t you?” he finally asked. Cas had a face that was hard to read sometimes and he was tired of trying to figure it out. 

Cas squinted at him. “I believe you’re talking about wanting to sleep with me, but I’m not entirely sure about that.” He was blushing again, but he didn’t back down from it.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face again. “Yeah. That’s what I was talking about.” 

Cas shook his head. “No, it doesn’t bother me that you’re older than me. Does it bother you that I’m younger than you?” He thought a moment. “Let me rephrase: Does it bother you that I’m younger than you on a personal level or a legal one?” 

Dean paused. Damn this kid was too smart for his own good. He swallowed and shoved away every social and legal reason he had for not asking Cas out and came up with nada when he looked at personal ones. “Damn.” 

He looked back up at Cas whom was still looking at him, head canted to the side. “I guess they’re all legal reasons.” 

Cas smiled slightly. “That’s a good thing, then.” 

Dean raised a brow. “Why?” 

“Because I don’t have anyone that would want to charge you. And I know I most certainly wouldn’t want to. I like you too much,” he admitted. 

Dean looked stunned. “You do?” 

He nodded. “Yes, Dean. I have since I first saw you.” 

“Huh...” He shook his head. “Then, I guess that begs the question... You want to sleep with me?” 

Cas blushed hard as he met Dean’s eyes. “Yes.” He was still hugging his knees and he’d set his cheek against them. “I think I would like that.” 

Dean was still trying to figure out what to do about it, but Cas had a better handle on it than he did. The teen got up and moved over to him on his knees, using the back of the couch so he didn’t fall over. He sat forward slightly and kissed Dean lightly before pulling back far enough to see Dean’s eyes. 

Dean’s eyes were big in his face with surprise. He was the older one. He was supposed to be the one making the moves. 

So get to it, moron.

He lifted his hand to curl around the back of Cas’s neck, fingers lacing through black hair as he pulled him forward to slant his mouth over Cas’s again. Cas made a surprised noise but relaxed against him after a moment and shifted so he was closer to Dean, one of his hands coming up to wrap in his shirt. 

He carefully pushed past Cas’s lips with his tongue and the teen let him in with a small moan that made Dean’s head fog. 

Cas took the initiative and broke the kiss long enough to straddle Dean’s thighs, kissing him again once he was settled. 

Dean pulled him closer at the sudden shift and was really glad he’d put on jeans because he seriously didn’t need Cas to know he was already painfully hard. His hands settled on Cas’s hips and lifted the hem to trace over soft skin with rough fingers. 

Cas moaned quietly against his mouth and his hips rolled into his hands. Dean pulled back and looked up at him. If he was this sensitive already, he couldn’t wait to get him naked. 

He smoothed his hands up over Cas’s belly and chest, taking the shirt with them. Cas lifted his arms and let him pull it up and off, baring skin that was kissed by the sun. 

He dropped the shirt beside them and leaned forward to press kisses and nips over Cas’s neck and collarbone. The teen’s fingers cupped his neck and head as he moaned. He found a particularly good place that elicited a hip grind and smiled against his skin. He spent time there, not marking him. He didn’t know if the other liked that or not so he just worried it with his teeth as his hands wandered over hips and back. 

“Dean, please,” Cas said breathlessly. 

Dean pulled his mouth away but kept petting him as he looked up. “What do you want, Cas?” He wanted to make sure before he did something that Cas wasn’t okay with. 

Cas blushed but answered. “You.” 

Dean’s own cheeks tinged but he smiled up at him. “Come on. We’ll go to my room so I can lay you out.” 

Cas nodded and carefully got up, using Dean’s hand as support so he didn’t fall. Dean got up right behind him and nudged him forward with a hand on his lower back as he led him to his room, flipping on the lamp so he could see what he was doing. 

He pulled Cas against him and started kissing him again as his fingers went to work on the teen’s jeans. He pushed them off his hips and left him in boxers that had a tent in them. He met Cas’s eyes to make sure he was still okay. Blue orbs looked up at him, but he wasn’t panicking. 

Slowly, he pushed them down off of Cas’s hips to puddle around his ankles with the jeans. He reached out and stroked over him and drew a low moan from Cas. The teen grabbed ahold of his shirt so he wouldn’t fall as his knees went weak. 

He let go of him and lifted him to lay him down so he wouldn’t have to worry about staying upright. Cas looked fucking excellent against the dark blue of his sheets. Black hair mussed, lips pinked from the time Dean had spent nibbling on them, skin a warm glow in the light. 

“Something wrong, Dean?” Cas asked, suddenly bashful. 

“Not a damn thing.” He leaned down and kissed Cas hard. “Just admiring my view.” 

Cas flushed but the bashfulness went away and he tugged on the bottom of Dean’s shirt. “This is unfair. You’ve seen me naked.” He was almost petulant about it.

Dean grinned. “Yeah I have.” He nipped the place he knew made Cas a puddle before reaching behind him to pull the shirt off, tossing it to the floor. 

Cas’s eyes widened when he saw the tattoo over his heart and he reached up to trace over it. He hadn’t noticed it when Dean had emerged from the shower earlier. “What’s this for?” 

Dean pressed Cas’s palm flat to it. “It’s a protection symbol. Sammy has one too.” 

Cas nodded and brushed his thumb over Dean’s skin. He slid that hand up to pull Dean down and kiss him again. His fingers moved to the belt of Dean’s pants and worked them open as Dean nipped his jaw. He gasped quietly when he found Dean wasn’t wearing anything under his jeans. 

Dean pulled back and smiled at him. “Don’t wear ‘em when I’m home.” 

Cas flushed and nodded, pushing the denim down over Dean’s hips where Dean kicked them off. 

He cupped Cas’s face and pulled him down to kiss him while Cas’s fingers wandered and figured out places that made Dean fidget and groan.

Cas pulled away far enough to look down at Dean. His cheeks were flushed under his freckles and green eyes were bright. Dean had the same thought as Cas as he looked down at him. 

I’m a lucky bastard. 

He brushed a thumb over Cas’s cheek. “You sure you want to do this with me?” he asked. He was pretty sure, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt Cas if he felt pressured. 

Cas pressed Dean’s hand to his face and nodded. “I’m sure, Dean. I trust you.” 

Dean swallowed and kissed him before he shifted them so he was laying between Cas’s thighs on top of him. He broke from the brunette’s mouth long enough to lean over and get a condom and the bottle of lube he kept stashed in his drawer. 

"I gotta open you up first, okay? I don't want to hurt you so if you say stop, we stop. Got it?" 

Cas nodded. Dean was very serious all of a sudden and it made him nervous but the soft press of Dean's mouth on his made him relax. 

Dean broke away slowly and sat up on his knees, moving Cas’s legs out to the side. Putting lube on his fingers he rolled it with his thumb so it wouldn’t be so cold before gently pressing against Cas’s ring, spreading the lube around when the teen tensed. "Shh, Cas. I'm gonna go slow."

The constant reminder in the back of his mind that Cas was a virgin was eating at him, but he just resolved himself to taking care of Cas's body the best way he knew how. 

As he started to push one finger in, he leaned over and kissed Cas to give him something else to think about. 

Cas seemed grateful for the distraction, groaning against Dean's mouth. It was so odd, this feeling. But he trusted Dean. He'd read about it and knew it would feel better soon. 

Dean worked his fingers in slowly as his mouth spent time on Cas's shoulders and neck. The teen was a panting mess by the time he had three worked into him. He pulled back and undulated his fingers inside Cas as he spoke. 

"That's three, angel. You doing okay?"

Cas answered with a groan. "Yes. Please, Dean." 

Dean looked him over. He was flushed lightly all the way to his collar and his cock was laying against his belly, untouched and dripping precum. He leaned down and licked the little puddle up before slowly withdrawing his fingers. Cas whined at the loss but Dean hushed him with a quiet promise. 

Cas was looking him up with blue eyes, hidden partially by sooty lashes and his pouty mouth was kiss reddened. 

"Christ I wish I had a camera," he breathed. 

Cas's cheeks flushed harder. "You can use your phone... if you want..."

Dean groaned quietly and leaned down to kiss him hard. "You are perfect. Don't move." 

Cas fidgeted at the statement but remained still while Dean got his phone out of his jeans and came back to kneel on the bed between his legs. He turned on the camera and kissed him hard, pulling back to take a picture of him. He saved it for a rainy day and tossed his phone back on top of his pants. 

Cas tugged him down this time and nipped his lip. "I'm ready, Dean."

Dean brushed his thumb over Cas's cheekbone and nodded. "You sure?" He couldn't stop the compulsory question. Cas was so young. He wanted to protect him.

Cas nodded and turned his face to nuzzle Dean's hand. "Yes, Dean."

Dean kissed him one more time before sitting up on his knees, rolling on a condom and lubing himself so he wouldn't hurt Cas. He watched Cas as he did and the way blue eyes watched his hand move, plump lip bitten lightly by his teeth, made his cock ache. 

Dean stopped stroking when he thought it was getting too close. He didn't want to come before Cas. 

He lifted Cas’s legs to fit around his waist so they were as close as possible and positioned himself, pushing in slowly. 

Cas whimpered and he almost stopped, but the teen stuck with it, his legs tightening around his waist. He watched his face to make sure he wasn't in true pain as he sheathed himself. Dark brows were knitted together over Cas's eyes but he wasn't crying out or telling him to stop. 

He finally sank all the way in and it took a moment for Cas to release his breath and meet Dean's eyes. 

"Worst part's over now, babe." He leaned down and kissed him to soothe him as he let him get used to it. He was trying to take his mind off of how fucking fantastic Cas felt wrapped around his cock.

Cas wrapped his arms around his shoulders and shifted his legs slightly so his heels weren’t digging into the small of Dean’s back as he kissed him back. 

Dean’s hands stroked over his ribs and stomach, soothing him with rough hands. He wanted to take care of Cas and make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable and by the way he drew a soft sound out of Cas, it was working. 

He pulled back to look Cas in the eyes and met big blues that were hazy. His mouth was puffy and his hair was a mess. Dean ran his fingers through it slowly, pushing it back from his face. “You okay?” 

Cas nodded. “Yes, Dean.” His voice had gone deeper from his emotions and his arousal and it had Dean’s spine breaking out in a shiver. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Cas’s lips as he slowly withdrew, swallowing the whimper he got in answer. “Shhh. It’s okay,” he said against Cas’s lips. 

He kept petting over Cas as he slowly started to move in a rhythm, pressing kisses wherever he could reach. His cock felt like it was in a vice, but he focused on Cas as much as he could, wanting him to enjoy this. 

It took a few moments, but Cas finally relaxed under him and started to tentatively move with him, holding onto Dean’s hair and shoulder, his legs using the leverage to make Dean’s job easier. 

Dean took his hands away from his shoulders and laced their fingers together, moving them to lay beside Cas’s head as they moved together. He kissed him and nipped at his lip as Cas squeezed his fingers and moaned when Dean moved a certain way. 

Dean made sure to move just that way more than once and more little noises poured from Cas’s mouth, words mixed with soft whimpers and moans. 

He had a feeling he was going to be thinking about this for the next decade. 

Picking up his pace a bit, he lowered one of his hands between them and started stroking over Cas, drawing a low moan out of the teen. 

“Please, Dean,” he mumbled as he tightened his hand on the one he was still holding and the sheets by his head. 

Dean leaned down and pressed his forehead to Cas’s. “You can come, Cas. It’s okay.” He was slightly out of breath, but the way Cas looked would do that. 

Cas opened his eyes to meet Dean’s and his breath hitched as his orgasm started to wash over him. The hand on his cock and Dean’s steady rhythm sent him over. He cried out and his back arched until their chests touched and Dean moved an arm under him to support his back as he kept stroking him through it. 

That last bit of tightness was all Dean needed to get him there. The whimper that came out of Cas would have done it if nothing else. He shuddered and cursed as he came, holding Cas to him. 

They both shook slightly and Cas was panting with the force, as they lay there, Dean holding Cas close. He slowly lowered his weight onto Cas as he pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

Cas nodded and turned to find Dean’s mouth with his own. “Yes. I am.” 

Dean smiled and nuzzled under his ear, nibbling him. “Good.” 

It took long moments for them to finally get up enough energy to pull apart. Dean stood on jelly legs to go to the bathroom and dispose of the condom and get a warm cloth to help Cas get cleaned up while Cas resituated himself on the bed slightly, finding a pillow and using it. 

Dean came back after taking care of himself and slowly made sure Cas was clean, following the path with his mouth on occasion. The small kisses made Cas laugh quietly. 

Dean tossed the cloth onto his pile of clothes, not caring if they got wet. He stretched out beside Cas and pulled him close before leaning over the side of the bed and retrieving his comforter off the floor where it had been abandoned, pulling it over them and snuggling Cas up close. 

Big blue eyes looked at him with sincerity. “Thank you, Dean.” 

Dean arched a brow at him. “For what?” 

“For taking care of me and making sure I was alright the whole time.” He leaned up slightly and kissed Dean’s nose. “For making the first time easy on me.” 

Dean flushed but smiled. “Any time, Cas.” 

Cas yawned. “What time is it?” he asked quietly. 

Dean looked over his shoulder. “One-thirty.” 

Cas smiled. “It’s my birthday.” 

Dean arched a brow. “Well, happy birthday.” He chuckled. “Look at me, I wasn’t late.” 

Cas laughed quietly, remembering what he’d said at the diner. “Thank you.” 

He nuzzled against Dean’s shoulder and drifted to sleep on a wave of good feelings. 

***

Sam came home the next afternoon. The apartment was quiet, but he knew Dean was home since the Impala was out front. He spotted a shirt on the couch and squinted at it, noticing the movie on the front was the one that Cas had been sporting the day before. His brows furrowed and he moved silently further into the apartment. 

Dean’s door was open and he peered into the dim space, noticing there were two people in the bed. 

And the even bigger puddle of clothes on the floor. 

He hid his smile and quietly left, not wanting to make it awkward for them until they decided to tell him.


End file.
